1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved hub brake for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 illustrates the structure of a prior art hub brake for bicycles. As shown, the hub brake utilizes a arm 52 to rotate a rectangular block 53 to drive a pair of brake shoes 51 thereby expanding a pair of brake shoes 51 to contact the inner surface of the hub and therefore reducing speed or stopping motion of a bicycle. Further, two springs 54 are provided for returning the brake shoes 51 to their original positions when the brake is released.
However, such a hub brake suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. The contact area between the brake shoes 51 and the inner surface of the hub is small thereby making it impossible to apply the brake effectively. PA1 2. Once the brake shoes are worn out and the rectangular block 53 is not adjusted in time, brake failure will easily occur.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hub brake which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.